


Booty (Podfic)

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Holidays, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trope Bingo Round 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a <em>custom</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arduinna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arduinna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Booty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365) by [Arduinna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arduinna/pseuds/Arduinna). 



> Recorded for the "holidays" square of my Trope Bingo card. Thanks to Arduinna for recording permission, it was a fun story to read. The holiday is Halloween.

Length 7-8 min

[Download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?7467nv26wcg656v)  
[Download m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?5eeffwad5al7s04)

streaming option


End file.
